Live On in Our Memories
by unlucky-4-life
Summary: What adventures do the Storm Hawks embark on when they reach the far side of the Atmos? Join them to uncover Master Cyclonis' whereabouts and discover more mysteries plaguing this new world-ignoring they killed him off, Dark Ace will be featured later on-
1. Chapter 1

Storm Hawks belongs to its respective owners: Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps.

WARNING SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST EPISODE . . . CLICK THAT "GO BACK" BUTTON NOW BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHER . . . WHY ARE YOU STILL READING . . . GET OUT ALREADY!!!!!!!

* * *

Now those of you who have seen the last episode and can't believe that it is really over, here's a treat for you: a story depicting the events that occur on the far side of the Atmos. As long as we keep writing about the Storm Hawks, they will never die out.

P.S. – Those of you who are fans of the Dark Ace and unacknowledged the fact that they killed him off, well in this story let's just say he didn't die quite yet.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough useless writing and on with the story.

* * *

Episode 53 – What Lies Beyond –

* * *

As the Storm Hawks emerged from the portal into the glorious skies of the far side, they were so entranced by the splendours of the new world that they didn't realize the portal dissipate behind them. It was probably for the best anyways so no dangerous creatures can escape from here back to their safe Atmos.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually here. Someone pinch me 'cause I think I'm dream- OW!" the sharpshooter was cut short when his friend Junko pinched him.

"Oops, sorry . . . did I pinch you too hard?" apologized the innocent wallop while looking at Finn with a guilty expression. The blonde Storm Hawk reassured his buddy it was all good.

"We're really here in -", the enthralled Aerrow began.

"- the far side of the Atmos", his crystal mage and friend, Piper, finished for him.

The team was still mesmerized by the scenery unfolded in front of their eyes, until they heard their carrier pilot addressing them through the intercom. The paranoid merb inquired, "Uh guys, do you know where we are flying to in this place by any chance?"

"Just set a course to the nearest civilization for now. Stork, you have to come out here and see this first hand", responded the navigator as she gestured for the merb to come out from the bridge.

"I can see it quite well from inside the Condor and if you guys know what's best for you, I suggest you come back in before you attract any new diseases from here", uttered Stork as he opened the hangar bay doors for them. The squadron knew that they would have a lot of time to explore this world later on while they searched for Cyclonis, so they listened to their pessimistic friend and returned to the bridge.

As the sliding doors opened to the bridge, they were attacked by a cloud of disinfectant spray that the carrier pilot unleashed on them (you know, just in case they were already infected). When the cloud slowly cleared, everyone gave Stork a did-you-really-have-to-spray-us look.

"I think your disinfectant spray would've killed us before those so-called new diseases", coughed the blonde sharpshooter as he tried to fan away the cloudy air in front of him.

"Oh you will thank me later when your skin doesn't peel off and your hair is still intact", stated Stork as he put the Condor on hover so they could figure out where the nearest town was.

Everyone gathered around the discussion table to decide on their next course of action. They gathered that they have no knowledge of if anyone was in allegiance with Cyclonis here. The team agreed on doing a little recon around the surrounding area before they proceeded further. Piper was happy because she would soon have a new collection of maps to show everyone back in Atmos, if they could find a way back that is.

"Hey guys, I know I'm straying from the main objective here but I was wondering of how we can return to Atmos?" the crystal specialist interrupted the discussion.

"Well, this is where Master Cyclonis found all those advanced technology so maybe you can use it to get us back once we're finished here. No pressure, Piper, we still have a long way to go here before we're done", Aerrow assured the girl while putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Besides, as long as we are all together, it'll be just like home", added the kind-hearted wallop as he came up behind them and embraced them in a warm hug.

Once they were out of Junko's grasp, they returned to the matter of scouting the area and locating any form of civilization. They spilt up in pairs of two while Stork would stay behind on the ship to "protect her". Finn and Junko sped off the launching strip and took off to the west while Aerrow and Piper rode off to the east.

* * *

As the wallop and sharpshooter scanned the landscape below them, so many questions came flooding into their heads. Junko pulled up his ride to level it with Finn's and asked, "Hey, do you think there are wallops here too?"

"Don't know unless we come across some. I sure hope there are hot chicks here", squealed an excited Finn.

"Even if there aren't any, they can still be in your mind", laughed the muscular wallop as he pulled up to avoid the nearing cliff side.

The blonde Storm Hawk did likewise and changed the subject, "Hey, what do you think Cyclonis is up to here? Like she doesn't have her Nightcrawlers or Talons or even the Dark Ace anymore to defend her."

"We still don't know if she has allies here already. Besides, Master Cyclonis is a pretty powerful crystal mage so I think she can survive well enough on her own till she builds a new army", suggested Junko as he dived closer to just above the tree line.

"Yeah, but if we get to her before she rebuilds an empire here, then we might have a chance to take her down", retorted the confident Finn while they continued searching for any sign of civilization.

* * *

Meanwhile, the leader of the squadron and the navigator flew alongside a river, hoping it would led them to a small city or something of the sort. Countless questions were also streaming through their minds.

"Aerrow, do you think there'll be someone here to teach me how to control this binding", inquired the crystal specialist, curious to learn more of this new ability of hers.

"I'm sure there will be people who know something about it, once we find an inhabited area. In the meantime, I can help you practice it but only if you let me know if it's draining your energy. I hate to see you so helpless", said the redhead as he steered around a sharp outcrop of rock.

"I wasn't helpless, just exhausted. Plus, I think I'm starting to get the hang of it", Piper shot back at her Sky Knight.

"Still, just don't take it too far past your limit", pleaded a worried Aerrow as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Alright, fine. Do you think the Dark Ace is really gone?" the dark-skinned girl eagerly changed the topic, avoiding the penetrating stare of his emerald eyes.

"For some reason, I feel as if he is still alive. I don't know if it's even possible to survive that crystal surge, but it seems like he is lingering in our shadows", confessed Aerrow before a radio transmission interrupted their conversation.

"Uh guys, you might want to get back here - like NOW!" shouted a terrified Stork over the radio.

"Stork, what's going on there?" Aerrow tried to find out while heading back to the Condor, but only got static for a response. This made them speed up their skimmers and heliscooter even faster.

* * *

Any suggestions on their future adventures?


	2. Chapter 2

Storm Hawks belongs to its respective owners: Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps.

Sorry to all Radarr fans, but I totally forgot to mention him in the first chapter. He just kind of slipped from my mind, but don't worry he's back later on in this chapter.

* * *

Episode 54 – Unexpected –

* * *

"Ugh . . . what happened?" a man said groggily as he tried to lift his head from the cold floor. He was alone deep in a dark, damp cavern, where a constant echo of water dripping from the ceiling stalactites reverberated within the cave. The man dragged himself to a nearby boulder in order to sit up, while leaning on his elbow to prop himself up. He forced his eyes to open to take in his surroundings, which brought a sudden pounding to his head.

"Ugh, it feels like something's drumming my brains out of my aching hea– ", rasped the dark-haired man as he brought his free hand up to steady his spinning head, but his words were cut short when he felt a cold hard touch on the side of his head. His first reaction was that someone was holding a blade to his skull and he tried to swat the weapon away, but there was nothing there.

He thought his mind was playing tricks on him until he noticed something glistening on the floor. It looked like a crystal shard, with what little rays of light that managed to trespass into the dark cavern, and he felt the need to pick it up. If there was someone in the cave playing mind games with him, then at least he would have something to defend himself with. As he reached out and grabbed the shard, he felt something grasp his lower leg. The man couldn't take it anymore; he needed more light to unveil what was after him. He released the crystal and crawled towards the cavern's opening, where the sun shone brilliantly in the cloudless sky. When he reached the cavern's mouth, the beams of light uncovered more than he cared to know.

The cold hard touch on the side of his head he felt only a moment ago was none other than his own hand . . . his now mutilated hand . . . his crystal imbued hand. Nevertheless, it was still his hand; he could move each finger and still make a fist even though half his hand was crystallized. The dark-haired man turned his hand at an angle so he could see where his flesh met the crystal. The bloody red crystallized parts made it hard to see through, but he could just make out the insides of his hand consisting of muscles, bones, and blood vessels. He then looked down at the rest of his mutated body and saw more crystallized limbs and joints, such as his left calf and knee, his right ankle and upper thigh, his left shoulder down to his lower back, and the right side of his chest. So the crystal shard he saw in the cave was his own leg.

What little tatters of clothes that was still covering his altered body, thankfully covering his privates, did little to hide his crystallized parts. The sun shone on him, making his crystal parts sparkle like stars in a blood red sky. He couldn't go around looking like this; he needed clothes and he needed it fast. Speaking of which, where was here? The last thing he remembered was a battle between that Storm Hawk and himself. His Master unleashed a whirlpool of crystal energy upon him. He felt pain from the overwhelming energy but it was the good kind of pain, and he wanted more and begged for more power. Then he was lost in a flash of light, couldn't see anything, hear anything, or touch anything. He was only conscious for a slight moment, where he felt he was soaring through the skies surrounded by clouds, then he blacked out.

"No more servitude, Cyclonis. You've turned me into the thing I hate most, a crystal-enhanced-slave. At least when I was human, my skills were my own that I built within myself. Now, I'm worst than those Nightcrawlers whose skills came from the crystals you placed inside of them. My loyalty is lost from you, little witch. No more Master, you are now my enemy", growled the Dark Ace as he clenched his hands into fists.

Soon his hands hurt from the pressure he was exerting and relaxed his tense muscles. There would be time later to confront the twisted child, but right now he had to find some new clothes. In his better judgement, he headed for where smoke was drifting above the tree line; possibly there would be a town of some sort where he can obtain suitable clothing. Hopefully in the process, the Dark Ace will find out where exactly he is.

* * *

"Oh god, got to turn off all the power. Maybe they'll think there's nobody on board and they'll just leave", Stork said in a hushed tone as he deactivated all power sources except for the one that kept them afloat. He had to cut short his transmission with his comrades in case the approaching ship picked up the radio waves. Then he hid behind the main table while he watched an enormous ship getting closer. It was obvious that they have already spotted the Condor so there was no way to run, especially since his teammates weren't back yet from recon. Besides, where would they fly off to in this new world?

A sky monkey peeped out from his hiding place in a cabinet, to see why the merb turned off all the power. Radarr was hiding for a different reason though; since he had to sacrifice quite a bit of fur to drive off those enhanced Nightcrawlers, he felt self-conscious missing patches of fur here and there. He saw Stork's black hair behind the bridge's couch and squealed out to him. The paranoid merb quickly leaped over the couch to the cabinet where Radarr was and slapped his hand against the sky monkey's mouth, before Radarr let out another sound.

"Shhh, there's a ship approaching us and we don't know if it's friendly or deadly, but with my luck I bet it'll be our doom", whispered Stork as he pointed with his free hand towards the ever-closer airship. The two Storm Hawks presumed watching with widened eyes at the massive airship looming closer and closer. The sun was setting, turning the sky and clouds into a luscious purple red with a touch of orange.

The unknown airship stopped a couple leagues short facing the Condor. The merb and sky monkey held their breaths, not that it would do them any good because it's not like the other airship had some kind of breathing scanner. There was a moment of silence as if the ships were having a staring contest. Then a bright beam of light from the headlights of the other ship engulfed the Condor. Everything was plunged in light including the two Storm Hawks who scurried behind the couch. It offered very little cover from the brilliance of the light, but they hoped it would be enough. Soon the lights retreated and everything was doused in shadows once more.

The gigantic airship was drawing nearer to them but was passing over to the left. It seemed like they thought there was no threat on board the Condor and decided to leave it be. Stork wiped his brow from all the sweating while Radarr let out a sigh of relief. However, their moment of relief was interrupted when the power suddenly came back on. The carrier pilot tensed and Radarr froze on the spot as it took them by surprise. The other ship was now level with their left flank and could see the sudden power surge coming from the Condor. Then a booming voice erupted from their intercom, "Who are you . . . and more importantly are you friend or foe?", which resulted in a screaming Stork. The furry co-pilot smacked his paw against his forehead and shook his head, disappointed that they couldn't keep pretending there was no one on board.

"State where you are from and if you're friend or foe", demanded the gruff voice when there was no response except for a scream.

After a slight instance of shock, the merb finally shakily replied, "W-we're the Storm Hawks from At-atmos and we mean no h-harm."

"Atmos? Never heard of it. Permission to come on board?" requested the voice, eager to learn who these Storm Hawks were and what possessed them to leave Atmos.

"Uh, permission . . . granted", Stork said after a slight pause from watching Radarr shake his head. The sky monkey's shoulders sagged as he braced himself for more on-lookers to see his patchy fur.

"Hey, if they were enemies they would've attacked us already . . . right? Oh wait, what if they carry some horrid disease that cause our innards to explode on first contact or worse . . . they're infected with mindworms?" the merb asked Radarr, who gave a quizzical look in response.

There was the sound of metal grinding on metal, before they heard footsteps approaching the bridge . . . from above? Two men jumped down through the opening in the roof and landed neatly on the circular platform that Stork would use to eject trespassers into the skies. The shorter one of the two had a bright orange beard and a strong determination in his eyes. He appeared to be in charge due to the gleaming silver helm that rested upon his crest. The other one had moss green hair and was wearing a pair of specs. Both were enrobed in light armour, which meant they were not looking for a fight to Stork's relief.

"Greetings Storm Hawk, I am Gavin the commander of the Sparrow Fleet and this is my second-in-command, Liam", the short man gruffly introduced as he nodded once to each Storm Hawk.

"Uh, I'm Stork, carrier pilot of the Condor . . . and this is Radarr, mission specialist and co-pilot of our leader", Stork hesitantly noted to their new guests.

"Where is your commanding officer?" Gavin questioned as he looked around the bridge.

"He should be back shortly from scouting. Might I ask where we are exactly?" the carrier pilot asked.

"We are 112 leagues at thirty-seven degrees south-southeast of the Capital Hiven", answered the gruff man as he eyed Radarr oddly.

"Uh-huh, and you call this world . . .?" inquired Stork as he checked the scanner for any sign of his team-mates.

"Spheria . . . what happened to your friend?" the commander said, indicating the patches of fur missing from the sky-monkey's body.

(pronounced sphere-ee-ah)

"Oh, just a small case of early hair loss", the merb teased the pouting Radarr.

"I see . . . so who else is on board?" queried the short man as he pulled out his pocket scanner and examined it.

"Hmm . . . they might be – ", began Stork when he was interrupted by his team who burst through the sliding doors, weapons in hand, "Yep, they're back."

"What's going on in here?" demanded Aerrow as he crouched into a battle position. The two men turned around to look at the remaining Storm Hawks who intruded their conversation. Once the team realized that the strangers were not armed, they deactivated their weapons and stowed them away.

"Well, this is the rest of the Storm Hawks", Stork gestured towards his team, while Radarr chirped, delighted that they made it back safely.

"Hi, I'm Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks. This is Piper, Finn, and Junko", the redhead shook Gavin's hand while introducing each of his team-mates in turn.

"Good to meet you, but there's still someone missing", the short man indicated.

"But we're all here. There's no one else", said a confused Piper. The wallop started counting everyone on his hands, but came to the same conclusion in the end. Everyone was on the bridge already.

"Well, be warned you might have a stowaway aboard because my scanner is picking up another presence", Gavin informed the now worried Storm Hawks.

* * *

Still accepting ideas for future adventures, please submit to help carry on this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm Hawks belongs to its respective owners: Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps.

Thanks to StellaMagic for contributing their idea . . . I hope you don't mind me tweaking it a little.

* * *

Episode 55 – Mutual Enemy –

* * *

"Maybe it's just a chicken or something, you know, 'cause somehow they always find a way on board. Besides, we haven't encountered any trouble so far with this so-called stowaway", suggested an uncaring Finn.

"Nevertheless, we should check it out, just in case", commented Piper as she pulled out her crystal staff again.

"I agree with Piper. Whatever's stowed away on our ship, we should know about it. Can you lead the way?" Aerrow agreed with the girl and turned his attention to their new guests, asking if they will lend a hand.

"Of course we will", responded the commander as he began to lead the way, following his scanner's directions.

"C'mon Radarr, we might need your mission specialist skills here", Aerrow pleaded to his stubborn co-pilot, who was now crawling back into his hiding place. The sky monkey didn't want to leave his hiding spot in the cabinet until his fur grew back. The Storm Hawks' leader sighed after his attempt to persuade his buddy to join them.

"I might be able to help your friend with his hair loss problem", Liam spoke up, who was silent for the majority of the introductions, and continued, "I've been collaborating with our crystal scientists to learn what new functions we can create from combining various crystals together. Recently, we've discovered a hair restoration formula. If your friend sprays some of this crystal-infused formula onto his bare spots, he should have his fur back in no time." His commander stopped at the doorway, waiting for the team to commence searching for the stowaway.

The taller stranger rummaged through his shoulder pack until he found the bottle containing the formula, in which he then handed to the eagerly jumping Radarr. The sky monkey grasped the bottle and began spraying a cloud of the formula all over his body.

"Wait, your not supposed to use all of it at once or else –", began Liam but it was already too late. When the mist cleared, there stood a giant fluffy fur ball where Radarr once stood. Finn and Junko burst out laughing while Piper tried to suppress a giggle. The fur started moving what appeared to be his hands and struggled to clear some of the fur from his face. An astonished Aerrow, with an amused look on his face, asked the merb, "Stork, do we have any hair clippers?"

"I believe I have a pair stored away in my Emergency Monster Attacks case", said Stork in a contemplative manner, who received many odd looks from his team-mates and guests alike. "What? You never know if we'll get ambushed by a giant man-eating-furball made entirely out of hair and it's only known weakness is a sharp pair of clippers. Fine, I'll just get it", a paranoid Stork said in a defeated tone when he only earned raised eyebrows from his explanation.

He started rummaging through the case for the clippers while mumbling to himself about how 'they'll face their doom if they don't take the necessary precautions' or something along those lines. Radarr gave up clearing the fur out of his eyes and began walking, or rolling in his state, to a chair. His friend, Aerrow, helped him up onto a seat while Stork came over with the clippers.

"No worries, Radarr will be back to normal when you get back from investigating our intruder", assured Stork as he began trimming fur off of the sky monkey.

The Storm Hawks' leader nodded in response and continued following Gavin through the sliding doors and into the halls. The short bearded man led them down stairs, along narrow hallways, and through many more doors. The pocket scanner led them to the engine room where they could distinctly hear something rummaging inside. Everyone took a battle stance around the perimeter of the door while Aerrow got ready to pull back the door, revealing what stowed away on their ship. When they were all in position, Aerrow gave a quick nod, signalling he was going to burst through the door.

There was a heavy clank when the door slammed into the wall, followed by an outcry of battle screams as the team ran into the room. Their battle cries ended shortly when they laid eyes on a trembling Leugey.

"What is _he _doing on board? I thought Stork took care of all the raptors", said a confused sharpshooter as he dropped his weapon.

"Uh yup, he was the one who threw us all into the Wastelands but my parachute got caught on a branch and flung me back onto the Terra. Now, I'm getting payback for Repton by blowing up your ship . . . but I forgot how to set the timer on the explosive. Ohhh, Repton would be mad at me if he were here", confessed the scared raptor and began to sob at the mention of the loss of his boss.

"Not much of a threat anymore now that he lost his family", observed Piper as she checked out the unarmed explosives strapped to a pipe.

"Maybe there are some raptors in Spheria that would adopt him", suggested a hopeful Junko, pained at the thought that Leugey had no one else to turn to.

"Well, we don't actually have 'Raptors' here but the closest thing to his kind would be the Gekos. They like to keep to themselves and are quite peaceful folk. We can take you there if you like", said the bearded commander as he studied the harmless intruder.

"Gekos? They sound familiar . . . I think Ma told us about them before. She said they were a distant cousin far, far away in a place we cannot visit", said the now delighted Leugey as he reminisced in his fond memories.

"So, what do say Leugey? You want to live with the Gekos?" asked the leader of the Storm Hawks, breaking the raptor out of his daydream.

"Oh yeah, definite-itly", exclaimed an eager Leugey as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Whoa stop jumping, you're rocking the Condor!" shouted Finn as he tried to maintain his balance. Unfortunately for him, the door to the engine room swung in and hit him square in the face. A stunned Finn was left sitting on the floor while stars were dancing around his head. Everyone winced at the blow the sharpshooter took.

"Heh, soorrry", apologized a sheepish Leugey.

Once the Condor settled back into its smooth hovering, the company made their way back to the bridge to reassure the merb that they weren't under attack. Piper brought the unarmed explosives with her to try to figure out how to disarm the fuse.

"I'm surprised that Leugey was able to sneak on board after we got the Condor rebuilt while escaping our attention. Luckily for us, he couldn't recall how to discharge that explosive", Aerrow idly made conversation with his crystal specialist, who was still fumbling with the bomb.

"Yeah, he isn't the stealthiest of the raptors but somehow managed to walk right under our noses without us knowing and was going to plant this bomb to blow up the Condor once again. I know he's our enemy but I feel sorry for him. I mean he lost his family, now that he's with us on the far side of Atmos – Oh, blast it! – ", she responded to her Sky Knight, but got frustrated with the wiring in the explosive.

"Allow me", interrupted the wallop, while he took the bomb in the palm of his hand and crushed it. Small metal pieces and severed wires dangled and fell from his hand.

"I guess that takes care of that problem", smiled Piper, relieved that the explosive didn't go off when it was crushed.

"Excuse me for interrupting but if my ears serve me well, you mentioned that that raptor is your enemy", Gavin broke in and received a nod indicating he was correct, then continued, "Might I say that you are merciful warriors. If it were I in your position, I would've thrown him overboard without hesitation. For us, once an enemy, always an enemy." Then his communication device in his ear interrupted the short man. He pressed a button on his earpiece and spoke to whoever it was that contacted him. After a brief exchange of words, the Sparrow Fleet Commander excused his colleague and himself. A disturbance requires their attention but they will send a trusted soldier to take their place in guiding them to the Capital Geko.

When they reached the bridge, Stork immediately interrogated the group on what was on board. "So did you find it? Did you dispose of it? Was my precious Condor hurt from the fighting? The ship was shaking for a moment that made me think we were all doomed, but then you guys came back alive. What was causing all the shaking? Is there any damage that you spotted on your way back here from all the tremors?" Stork persistently questioned his team. When no one answered his successive questions, he peered over their shoulders to see the intruder.

"You . . . blew up . . . my . . . Condor!" shrieked an enraged Stork as he pounced onto the startled raptor.

* * *

"I should've picked a better route up this mountain", huffed out an exhausted girl. Her dark violet eyes scanned the ledges above her, deciding on where her next footing would be. She could have easily used her crystal mastery to just glide her way over the mountain, but she suspected these people would have some kind of crystal detector security. Best not to trigger it and make enemies out of them. Not that she would have any trouble taking them out even though they have advanced technology, but she had a more pressing matter to attend to.

Her dark cloak fluttered in the calm breeze as she took a break on a ledge that supported her weight. She knew she had to find refuge soon before the sun disappeared in the distant horizon. Cyclonis heaved a deep sigh as the Dark Ace engrossed her thoughts.

"Where are you my most loyal servant? I need you by my side in this mysterious place. Once I establish dominance over an army, I'm coming to look for you", she whispered in the wind, hoping that it would carry her plea to the person she needed most right now.

* * *

Bring on your ideas and contribute to the story.


End file.
